True Love Doesn't Come Easily
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: A tough week at work causes tensions for a couple, first week together and nothing went right. Saturday though brings some joy to the couple, and they might get to live happily ever after. SMacked…


**True Love Doesn't Come Easily**

**Summary: **A tough week at work causes tensions for a couple, first week together and nothing went right. Saturday though brings some joy to the couple, and they might get to live happily ever after. SMacked…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ANYTHING from CSI NY if I did Mac and Stella would have been together and married right now, and Peyton would have never existed or this new chick

A/N: I wrote this chapter after hearing that my friend had a near death experience, which is how this idea came about.

* * *

It was Sunday and the happiest moment of my life, Mac Taylor, long time work partner and friend guy I was slowly falling in love with for twelve years, asked me out, and I couldn't say no to the handsome man, because I knew it was about time.

And then the work week started. Sinclair didn't help the situation much, or at all for that matter. He's always causing stress on Taylor, and making him get pissed at me for no reason. First day going out and we get into a fight… haven't talked about anything personal with Mac until Wednesday, when my day almost came to a crucial halt. Yeah, my stubbornness didn't help me much, but I got it from the best. Crazy how much I love a man that I can't stand at times. Anyways, here's what happened right after lunch at a crime scene in an empty warehouse.

I got this call to meet a witness in a warehouse, I didn't go with anybody because I could handle it by myself, or so I thought. Apparently it was a trap leading me to the killer. I had my gun at the ready like always and then I searched around and didn't see anybody and then out of nowhere I get knock out by a cold metal of some sort, like a lead pipe. And then the person kneed me to the ground. Somebody was shouting at the person with a gun at his hand.

"Your not supposed to do that right now, I said I was gonna shoot her first."

Then the two guys started fighting for the gun and hit me somewhere in me and then everything goes black, after they hit me with the pipe again.

************

Why did me and Stella have to get into the fight, we haven't spoken about our weekend plans that were gonna happen. Now I don't think they are going to happen now. I sigh as I sit in my empty office. It's Sinclair's fault we got into an argument, he was telling her off about her behavior lately, and I didn't do anything to defend her. so instead of losing my job, I probably lost the woman I love more than even Claire. This sucks and I thought work could keep me occupied, but I was wrong. Especially after lunch Stella pushed past me and gave me an evil glare.

"What have I done?" I sigh and place my face into my hands.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so stubborn and hard headed," Don smiles leaning against my office's door frame as I look up.

"Thanks Don, but your not helping. What did you want anyways?" I ask in the most polite way.

"Must be taking it very hard, um anyways I'm here because I was worried about you, but apparently your fine. Didn't you go with Stella to that warehouse?"

"No, I didn't know nothing about a warehouse."

"This doesn't look so good then, she's been gone for almost an hour and all she had to do was talk to a witness."

I stand up quickly, "WHAT!" I shout causing everyone in the hallway to stop what they were doing.

Lindsay and Adam rush in, "What is this about, boss?" Adam asks.

"Um nothing, you guys do whatever you guys were doing, and Don your coming with me," I order, and they left and I grabbed Don by the arm and went down to the garage to get my Avalanche.

As soon as we are situated Don gives me the address and we rush over there.

************

What was probably forever I finally open my eyes and everything is all blurry. I try moving but when I feel something wet I get worried. I look down and I see red, I'm lying in my own blood. I'm feeling so weak. I take a deep breath and before I know it I hear Don and Mac shouting my name.

"Don, Mac," I yell in a hoarse whisper.

"MAC! I found her,' Don shouts. "And she doesn't look very well, I'll call the ambulance!"

Mac rushes over panting.

"Oh my God, STELLA!" he shouts and kneels next to me. "Oh, what have I done?"

He pulls off his jacket and puts it around me to try and stop the bleeding.

"Mac… I'm sorry," I moan.

"No need to apologize right now, save that for later," he sighs, trying to sit me up.

"Mac…"

"Stella, everything is going to be alright, but you have to stop talking, it won't help."

I look into his eyes, seeing a faint blue and I nod.

What seems like forever, the ambulance has finally come and puts me on the gurney. Mac tells Don to drive the car to the hospital and he'll go with me, so I'll be okay.

About time I am hauled into the back of the ambulance. As we start to drive off, he squeezes my hand.

"Stella, your going to be okay, all right?" his voice seems faint, but I nod. "Can you try and stay awake for me hun, please. I can't lose you, not like this," he cries and his hands start to shake. Finally we made it into the hospital and I am haulted away from Mac and into the emergency room so they can take out the bullet.

************

I sit down waiting for Stella, but sooner then later I am back on my feet pacing when Don rushes in.

"Mac, everything is going to okay, you know how strong she is."

I nod, "I know, but if we didn't get into this fight none of this would have happened, I should have told her I was sorry earlier," I state as a tear falls down my cheek. Don pulls me into a hug.

"Mac, you have to think positive or else this situation won't get any easier."

"I love her Don."

"I know, and she knows that. Which is why you need to stay calm and sit down."

"Your right," I sigh and sit down on the bench.

A few minutes later, I see Lindsay, Danny, and Adam run inside.

"Mac, what the hell happened?" Danny asked.

"It's all my fault," I sigh wiping my wet eyes and looking up at my partial team.

"It's no ones fault Mac, don't you always tell us that," Danny sighs and sat down next to me, putting his hand on my back. "She's strong Mac, she'll pull through this, it's your stubborn behind that she needs to look after, it's her responsibility, she's going to stay strong because you need her just as much as she needs you."

All I could do is nod, and then Don came back with talking to the doctor, since I couldn't handle such news.

"Okay, so they got the bullet out without harming her, but she sustained a beating to her head and she'll be unconscious for no longer than 12 hours."

"Oh, thank you," I sigh with a slight smile, and gave Don a hug. "I knew she couldn't leave this world without taking me with her."

"Yeah, and she said we can go see Stella in like ten minutes."

Those ten minutes felt like forever and all five of us go into her room. First second in there and Lindsay was the first to break, Danny embraced her into a hug and then went outside to get some air.

Adam and Don stand on one side of her bed, with no words. I look down at the beautiful woman before me and sit down in the vacant chair by her bed. I gently take hold of her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Mac, we'll leave you two alone, okay?" Don asked and I nod, him and Adam leaving.

I take a deep breath, not knowing where to begin.

"Stella, I know you probably can't hear me, but you scared the shit out of me today. I'm sorry if I haven't been such a great boyfriend this week. I will never treat you that way and defend you when Sinclair is judging your work abilities…" I continue on about everything that has been going on this week. And before I know it about two hours past, and all the team left and we were visited by Sid.

"Taylor, having a nice talk?" he asks with a smile placing one of his hands on my shoulder. "She loves you, but you probably already knew that… that's probably the only thing keeping her alive."

"I know Sid, I wish I could tell her in person, because trust me Sid I love her more than any person on this Earth. Yeah I loved Claire, but I didn't know her for 12 years, like I did with Stella."

"Your right about that Mac, and Peyton was…"

"Wasn't right for me, no one liked her and near the end of our relationship I finally realized that Stella was the only person who could pull me out of my emotional shell. Peyton wasn't right for me and I've finally found the one and our first week together sucks."

"It could be worse, she could dump you for being so stubborn and hard headed. She softens you up Mac, and you are a complete pile of mush."

"Sid, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"Too be honest I'm just checking up on you, making sure your holding up okay."

"I'll be okay now, since Stella's going to be all right."

"I know you will, you make me proud Mac, she's like a daughter to me… so please take care of her."

"I won't let you or her down, as long as I'm still alive."

"Good to hear, so you going to marry her?"

"Some day."

"Don't hold off from it for too long now."

"After today, I'm not taking things slow anymore… life's too short."

"That's what I like to hear," Sid smiles and placed a hand on my shoulder giving it a slight squeeze. "She still looks like the same beautiful kick ass women I've came to know and love."

"She's gorgeous," I breathed and Sid nods.

"I know, and I should leave you two alone," he tells me, and I nod my head. "Tell her we all wish her well, and tell her to take it easy…" he says as he's by the door and then turns back around. "We know how stubborn she can be, especially around you." Sid chuckles and me shaking my head and then it was quiet again.

I turn my attention back to Stella, and for as long as she's in her slumber I will just be in her company so she won't wake up alone.

************

A long time has probably passed when I woke up. Right when I open my eyes, the greatest person I could ever imagined was sitting right next to me holding my hand.

"Mac…" I whisper, my throat sore, but I don't remember how that could of happened.

It feels like forever when he wakes up from his nap and looks at me.

"oh my God, Stella, you're alive," he grins and gave me a hug, in which I flinch because he hit the part I probably got shot in.

"Stella, I'm so sorry."

"Just excited, I know," I smile and he frowns.

"I knew you would be strong enough."

"Mac… do you love me? Or was I dreaming it… you and Sid were talking."

"Stella, it's a complicated situation, especially how we started off our week."

"I should be apologizing, if I wasn't so hard headed I would have told you about the meeting in the warehouse…"

"Stella, it's my fault, I didn't defend you when Sinclair was getting mad at you and your skills you have as a CSI. That's how all of this started, you could have died and I don't think there would be any other reason to live."

Mac was apologizing and I was fixing to interrupt when he continued.

"You are my whole life Stella Bonasera, and I love you… you are more precious than my own life, and that's coming from my heart and not my head. I would be to blame if I let you go, please forgive me," he admits and begs and I grab hold of his hand.

"Apology accepted, I loved you ever since we met… was just waiting for you to admit it."

"Sorry it took so long Stell. My brain and heart finally connected with each other."

"Some times it takes a near death experience to really know what's precious in your life."

He nods and he put his warm hand on my cold cheek.

"Even though you are cold, you are still hot to me."

"Kiss me Mac…" I plead and green collides with blue with passion. He scoots closer to me and I move my head and he brang his lips to mine, and softly and meaningfully devoured them.

The pain in my side hurts, so I have to pull back.

"I love you Mac Taylor."

"I love you more Stella Bonasera. Will you marry me?" he asks and I look at him in shock.

************

Way to ruin a good moment too. She's going to kill me for that one, but her response even brang shock for me.

"YES!" she tries shrieking. "Mac Taylor I love you and not letting you go that easily… we are going to be together till death do us part… officially… you are and always will be the man I love more than anyone else. Your going to be a great husband."

"You just made me the happiest man on the planet."

"Good to hear it, I don't like my man being depressed," she smirks and I can't help but offer a small laugh. "So, when am I getting out of this hell hole, and what time is it now?"

"I don't know when your getting out but it's almost nine o' clock."

"Seems like it should be later then that," she yawns and I smile.

"Maybe you should just rest."

"Only if you will."

"Stella…" I start to protest and then she pulled me by the collar and gave me a quick kiss.

I offer a soft moan and then I hear somebody whistle. She regrettably pulls back and we turn to see Adam smiling at us.

"Sorry if I was interrupting something… but me and the team just wanted to bring Mac some clothes because we didn't know how long he was going to stay here."

"Adam, where is the rest of the team anyways?" I groan.

"Oh, at the vending machine, well Danny and Don are I don't know about the rest, Adam grins and the rest come inside.

"Stella, your awake," Lindsay screams and runs over to her and gave her a small hug, not knowing how much she was hurt.

"Yeah I am…" Stella smiles and then looks up at me.

"Um… me and Stella have something we need to tell all of you," I gulp. Lindsay looks at me and then to Adam, who just shrugs.

A few minutes later Hawkes, Sid and Don made it to the room.

"Hey Stella, glad to see you up and okay… sorry I couldn't see you when you weren't awake."

"It's okay Hawkes," she smirked.

"Where's Messer at?" I had to ask.

"Oh, he's having a little trouble with the vending machine," Don smirked. "Lucy is still deciding what she wants to eat."

We talk some more and then Danny comes in, holding Lucy in his arms.

"AUNTIE STELLA!" she shrieked and Danny put her down on the ground and she ran over to Stella. She was fixing to jump and give her a hug, but Lindsay reached out and grabbed her.

"Luce, what did I tell you about not hugging Stella? She's not feeling good right now."

"I'm sowry, mommy. I just wanted to give my auntie a hug," the girl pouts.

************

Seeing little Lucy, gave me the best image of me and Mac married together with our own child.

"It's okay Luce, you can give your auntie a kiss though," Lindsay told the squirming child.

"Thank you mommy," she grins and Lindsay lowered her down and she kissed my cheek. "You feel a little warm, thoughted you would be cold… Uncle Mac, must of made you happy."

"Lucy," Lindsay shakes her head.

"It's all right Linds," I tell her.

"Can Uncle Mac hold me," Lucy pouts and Lindsay told her if he wanted to.

Mac smiles and grabs Lucy holding her.

"I loves you Uncle Mac," she kissed his cheek. Then she whispered something in his ear causing him to smile and then they look at me.

"Your dad tell you that?"

Little Lucy shakes her head, "No, Adam told me you lieked my auntie Stella."

"Lucy, that was a secret," Adam moans and Danny slapped his arm.

"Does auntie Stella love Uncle Mac?" Lucy asked giving me the most adorable look.

I couldn't give her an answer.

"Aww, my auntie too shy to admit it to him, is okay, you can tells me later."

"It's not that Luce…" I start, and Mac gives me a look. "I give up with you Lucy, you are just too adorable… yeah I do love Mac."

"YAY!" she clapped her hands. "I knowed I was right,' she smiles. "You guys get to get married and have baby, so I have someone to play with."

"Lucy!" Lindsay and Danny look at her and Lucy gives them her cute little pouty face.

"I'm sowry, mommy and daddy…"

They look at me, "Yeah, it's all right, that's what we wanted to talk to you about."

Then they look at Mac who nods, "Yeah, it's all right… anyways that's what I was waiting for everyone to come here so I could tell you. We were both nervous about it until Lucy here lightened the mood."

"Oh, well we're all listening."

"Um… we're going to just come out and say it… I proposed to Stella."

"oh my Gosh, and what did you say Stella?"

"I said yes of course," I smile and then the mob like group came up to me and gave me small hugs.

After almost an hour of talking Don, Adam and Hawkes went home.

"Congrats you two, well we have to get home Lucy's getting tired."

"I'm nots tired dadda, I's wanna stay with my auntie and uncle," she crosses her arms, must have gotten that from me, and then she looks at me. "Auntie Stella, make them let me stay."

"Sorry hun, but you have to listen to your parents, maybe next week you can stay with me."

"Don't forget Uncle Mac," Lucy smiles and then yawns.

"I won't," I smile and then Lucy gave Mac a kiss on his cheek.

"You needs a shave Uncle Mac," she giggles and then she kissed my cheek. "Hopes you feel better Auntie, me don't like you hurt," she frowns her eyes getting watery.

"I have my knight in shining armor to cure me."

"Oh yeahs… take care of my Auntie," she gives Mac a hug.

"It's really past her bed time," Lindsay notes.

"Say bye to your aunt and uncle."

Lucy frowns and waves, "Bye," she waves her eyes getting watery and then they left.

"Isn't she just the cutest?" Mac smiles.

"I can't wait until we have children of our own."

************

_Children talk already, how can I break it to her that I'm not going to be a good father._

"Um, yeah children, be like a family," I smile trying to fight my nervousness of the topic from showing.

"I've always dreamt of the day that I have a family of my own."

"You guys are going to make great parents," Sid mentions us both forgetting he was still here.

"Um... thank you Sid," my cheeks getting flushed.

"No problem, so I just wanted to say congratulations and it's about damn time," he ended with a smile. "Took you two long enough, I was getting worried about you two."

"Don't have to worry about us any more."

"I hope not, I wish you two the best of luck, but I should get going," Sid nods and left.

"Don't you just love our friends?"

"They are great."

"I hope you get better soon so we can get the hell out of here."

"I have a feeling I'll be out of here very soon," Stella smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You should get some much needed rest."

"As long as your going to be here right by my side."

"Stella Bonasera," I start and grab her hand. "I'm going to be right here where I belong, forever and ever."

She nods, "Good to hear,' she smiles and closes her eyes to egt some sleep.

************

The rest of the week was dreadful, except for Mac keeping me company, and frequent visits from my friends. It was now Saturday, the day I was being released.

"Mac, I'm so ready to go."

"So am I," he smiles his handsome Mac Taylor smile. "I just have to sign the forms and we should be out of here."

"And then what?" I couldn't help but ask. Hoping I would get the answer I did.

"I get to show you just how much I love you," he brang his lips to mine and sucked on my bottom lip until I offered a moan of delight.

"Can you sign those damn papers now?" I smile. He nods and then left, and in a few minutes he came back.

"So, where are we going?" he asks me.

I shrug, "We can go to your place, I bet your bed is better than mine."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked and intertwined his arm with mine and we headed to his place. To show each other how much we really mean to each other.

************

We make it up to my apartment and just as we got in Stella pushed me up against the wall, and started kissing my neck. My arms instantly wrap around her and tried to remove her shirt. She allows me to and then I started nibbling on her ear lobe.

"Oh Maacc... that feels so good," Stella moans making me smile.

I pick her up in my arms and carry her into the bedroom, my lips still hungrily devouring her warm skin. I close the door with my foot and laid her on the bed, me getting on top.

She pulls me to her and lifted my shirt. "You look handsome."

"And you my dear are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on."

"Make love to me," she begs and I laid my body on hers which arched into mine and started kissing her neck, making me go hard.

Her hands dance around the waist band of my pants, in which within a few seconds she gets them off. Then I do the same to her, but my hands couldn't stop fumbling, making her finish the job I tried attempting. She brang her lips to mine and started to devour them and I allow her tongue to enter my mouth. Both our tongues adventuring each others mouth. Her hands slide back down to my waist again and free me of my black boxers. Then my hands slid to her waist and successfully takes off her lacy underwear.

"Tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable," I tell her, and she shakes her head.

"I'm safe with you," she smiles.

"Just making sure," I nod and he slipped my member into her woman area. She moans with delight, as we get into the climax.

"Harder Maaacc," she moans and with one more push our union is complete, both of us fully spent. We lay on our backs, both of us panting hard, and Stella hand is rubbing against my arm.

"You were great Stella," I praised.

"Thank you Mac, for the best sex I ever had. You were wonderful."

"There's more where that came from," I brang my lips to hers.

"We get to do this everyday, right?"

"As much as you want."

"Oh Mac Taylor, I love you."

"And I love you Stella Bonasera with all my heart. You are finally where you belong."

"And I'm glad to be in that special place, been waiting a while to be here."

"And now we are going to be together forever."

"I wouldn't have said it better myself," she smiles. "Ready for round two?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I kiss her lips, and then we continue showing each other how much we mean to and love each other. And for years to come.

* * *

_Okay so how'd you like this one shot and would you like more like these, please review and if you have any ideas just tell me._


End file.
